


Chaos & Law

by VampirePaladin



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Freedom True Ending, Mid-Canon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine embodies law.  Catherine embodies chaos.  Together they reach a balance that neither could find with Vincent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos & Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkhymns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/gifts).



Why couldn’t Vincent just commit to her? They had been together for so long and had known each other even longer. She loved him dearly, she really did. Katherine was willing to spend the rest of her life with him. Why wasn’t he willing to do the same with her? Didn’t he love her? Was she not attractive to him anymore?

“Here you go, Kath,” Erica said as set the strawberry margarita onto the table.

“Thank you.” Katherine played with the stem before she lifted it up and took a sip. She just let herself enjoy the taste for a moment before swallowing.

“Vincent probably won’t be in until later tonight.”

“Oh, I’m not here to meet with Vincent. I just needed a drink.”

“Do you really think you should be drinking? What about the baby?”

“There is no baby. The test was a false positive.”

Erica gasped, “Does Vincent know?”

“No, I haven’t told him yet.” Katherine sighed, “I was hoping that he would show a little more responsibility. I love him, I really do, but I can’t keep living in this stagnant relationship. I need to either progress or we need to end it.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Erica asked.

“Maybe later, I think your other customers are getting impatient.”

“Alright, but holler if you need anything.”

Katherine sat there in her thoughts while taking an occasional sip. She pulled off her glasses and set them in front of her on the table to the left of her margarita. Her eyes were closed and she was rubbing them when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her table. It sounded like a pair of heels and not Erica’s practical work shoes.

“Excuse me, can I join you?” a female voice asked.

Katherine opened her eyes and put her glasses back on. She looked the blonde speaker up and down. The other woman was maybe a decade younger. Her blonde hair, blue eyes and white clothing gave a deceptively innocent appearance.

“Alright, I could use some company and I don’t want to interfere with Erica’s work.”

She slid into the chair on the other side. “My name is Catherine.”

“Katherine is my name too.”

“I spell mine with a C. What about you?”

“Katherine with a K.”

Catherine looked at Katherine from across the table. She was not expecting the other woman to be so pretty. Catherine could almost see an aura of law and order around Katherine. It almost reminded her of one of those boring angels.

“Thanks, I’ve been having a really bad day,” Catherine said.

“How has it been a bad day?” It was nice for Katherine to have the chance to hear someone else’s troubles instead of dwelling on her own.

“I met this really nice guy and I really like him. Then I found out he is in a relationship and has been for years. I really like Vincent but I don’t like being the other woman.”

“Vincent? Did you just say his name was Vincent?”

“I did. Does it matter?”

“What is his full name?”

“Vincent Brooks, why? Is it important?”

Katherine leaned back, letting the chair hold her up. She smiled softly as her eyes became teary.

“So you are the woman Vincent is cheating on me with?” Her words were not angry, they were soft and resigned.

“You’re Vincent’s girlfriend?” Catherine feigned surprise.

“I am.”

“Aren’t you going to get mad and yell at me? Slap me and call me a bitch?”

“No, if it wasn’t you now then it would have been someone else later. I have to get going.”

Katherine quickly got up from the table and went up to the bar to pay for her drink. Being shown the truth she had already suspected hurt, but it gave her the resolve to make the choice that she needed to make. She needed to break up with Vincent.

 

Katherine sat in the Stray Sheep Bar. There was a strawberry margarita in front of her. She looked up when Erica walked over to the table and sat a chocolate bar on the table.

“That’s on the house,” Erica said with a wink.

“Thank you,” Katherine picked up the sweet and began to carefully unwrap it. “How are things going with you and Toby?”

“Well, things were a little rough when I first told him but we are doing better. We are going out on a date tomorrow night.”

“I’m happy for you two and just a touch jealous.”

“Have you thought about getting back together with Vincent?”

“No, this is better for both of us. Besides, he is probably out by Mars at this point.”

“Hey, Erica, can I have a refill?” a patron at another table called out.

“Sure, I’ll be right there,” Erica called back. “Sorry, work beckons.”

“Go, I won’t keep you away from your job.”

Katherine heard the door open. She turned her head and watched a young blonde woman walk in. She looked around and made eye contact with Katherine before coming over to the table.

“It’s Katherine, right? Can I join you?”

“Yes, and you may. You are Catherine with a C.”

“Yes.” Catherine slid into her seat at the table.

“No new boyfriend?” Katherine asked. There was nothing malicious in her question.

“I’ve had a few flings, but nothing beyond one night stands. What about you?”

“A friend of mine asked me out, but I just don’t feel the same way about him that he does about me,” Katherine said.

“Can I have something to drink?” Catherine asked Erica when she walked by.

“O-Of course,” Erica said. She could have sworn there was no one sitting with Katherine just a second ago. It was a little bit spooky.

“Thank you,” Catherine said with a smile. She placed her order and then turned her attention back to Katherine. “So we are both single then?”

“I suppose so.” Katherine could not help but smile back.

The rest of the night rushed past the two women. They drank at Stray Sheep Bar before moving onto a club. There was more drinking there and there was dancing, there was definitely dancing. They flirted with men. Well, Catherine did more flirting than Katherine, but Katherine could still pull her weight. Between the two of them they had to pay for very few drinks that night.

There was a whisper from one woman into the other’s ear. Why did they need to end the fun so early? They both went back to Katherine’s apartment. There were kisses, fingers and bodies intertangled. Catherine pushed and Katherine pulled. It was a competition, but not an unpleasant one.

 

“C’mon, we agreed. I get to pick your Halloween costume and you get to pick mine,” Catherine said as she pushed the costume into Katherine’s hands.

“We didn’t agree to it. You decided it.” Katherine was amused at Catherine.

“Come on, it is perfect for you.”

“Fine, but no changing the one I picked out for you. I’ll meet you at the Stray Sheep Bar later tonight for the party.”

Catherine laughed and kissed Katherine. She knew tonight was going to be fun.

 

Vincent stood outside the door of the Stray Sheep Bar. His hand was on the door. This was his first night back since his space tour. He did not know why he had such a feeling of trepidation about going inside. The Halloween party was also supposed to double as his welcome back party. Everyone was going to be there. He was not worried about running into Katherine. They had e-mailed a few times and had both agreed that in the end the breakup had been for the best for each of them.

Vincent breathed in, opened the door and stepped inside. His heart stopped in his chest at what he saw.

There was Katherine in a skimpy angel costume and Catherine in a conservative devil costume. They were sitting at a table together. He could not tell if they were arguing or flirting, but they were definitely smiling and talking to each other.

 

“Katherine, I’m here,” Catherine called out as she entered her girlfriend’s apartment.

“I’m in the kitchen.”

Catherine took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. Katherine was there in comfortable sweats and her hair up in a ponytail. She was frosting a cake.

“Baking again? I thought you were supposed to be on vacation and you keep on working. I wanted to go have fun and play.”

“I’m almost done and then we can talk.”

Catherine leaned against the counter. “Let me guess, you want a more permanent commitment.” Catherine grimaced at the word commitment. “You lawful types are all the same.”

“Lawful type?”

“But, I already thought of that. I brought you something.” Catherine produced a golden colored fruit. It was something like an apple or a peach but was clearly not one or the other. She held it out to Katherine.

Katherine wiped her hands off on a kitchen towel before taking it. “Thank you.”

“Go ahead, eat it. It is for you.”

Katherine cautiously tasted it. It was a sweetness that she could not place as any one particular taste. She took a second bite and then a third. She kept eating it until it was gone and all that was left was the pit.

“I feel odd,” Katherine said, swaying on her feet.

“Well then, why don’t you take a nap?” Catherine began leading her out and to the bed. She helped Katherine lay down. She pulled off her glasses and set them on a bedside table.

Katherine was asleep almost instantly. Catherine watched her sleep as the changes slowly happened. 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Her father must have figured out what she did. Well, it was too late for him to do anything to stop her. It was a shame that Katherine would probably become an angel and not a demon. Catherine knew that stealing the apple was going to be worth it.

 

An angel and a demon pushed and pulled at each other. They each tried to impose her law or chaos on the other. The conflict gave Catherine the constant change she needed while it gave Katherine the stability that she needed. Even when they fought they smiled and kissed each other. Then when everything was over they would make love with gentle touches, fierce kisses and everything in between.


End file.
